children of the big four
by httyd-bh6-fangirl
Summary: This is a story about the teenage sons, and daughters of the big four. Skullette, Ella, Flake, and Angus. As they defeat together Pitch's kids to save themselves, and the world.


Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack stood they watching as Pitch Black was being sucked into a magic box. They are now a team after the return of Pitch they got together to form the big four, to stop Pitch Black, and defeat him once again. Each one of them has a power of different seasons, and elements. Hiccup's season is autumn, and his element is wind, Merida's season is summer, and her element is fire, Rapunzel's season is spring, and her element is earth, and finally Jack's season is winter and his element is ice.

The four young heroes looked at the dark spirit being sucked into a box. "The prophecy has been written, you will all have children, and they will pay" he said then finally he disappeared into the magic. The four them didn't think it would be true, so they simply walked ,and Astrid got married, and had a baby girl, her name was Skullette. Ten years later queen Elsa became a guardian, married Jack, and had a son named Flake. Rapunzel, and Eugene had a baby girl named Ella, who was born with blonde long beautiful, which has the same magic values as Rapunzel's hair. Merida, got married with a prince that she found interesting, then she had a son whom she named after her horse Angus.

Two months after the birth of the children, all the guardians, yetis, elves, and friends of the big four. attended to a big meeting at the workshop. For the team to reunite once again, so each other's child can meet. Everyone else brought gifts for each the babies. The vikings brought a stuffed dragon for each child, the Scots brought musical sweets, the people of corona brought each child a music box with the same song that Rapunzel used to sing in other to heal, and bring back mother Gothel's youth, but the biggest gift was a pennant for each child from North, the locket had each one's symbol marked on it that way when they grow up they'll know how their parents saved the world. "You must all remember you are special children, being raised by special parents, some day you'll probably be able to fill their shoes" North said. "Just never forget that-" before he could finish the rooof filled with dark clouds.

As the entire room full of people saw two teenagers that looked a lot like Pitch's children storm inside. They were Exa, and Axel Black. They were twins. After the second great defeat of their father they were cursed to never age again. Now they are stuck at age of seventeen. Exa's wavy black hair reached her up to her bottom, her beautiful milky white skin made her black color lips stick out as much as her silver color eyes, that shine brighter than any other star. Only words can describe her beauty, which was scary since she so beautiful, and she can attract foolish men into doing whatever she wants them too do, with her dark sirenic powers. Now Axel on the other hand was much creepier looking. His hair was black, and so were his eyes, he was as pale as can be. "What are you two doing here?! You are unwelcome!" North said angrily. No way those two would do any harm to the children. "Well, we are here on our father's part of course" Exa said. "As his children we thought it be courteous of us to see some "friends" of his, and their babies" Axel said "since unfortunately he can't be here at the moment" Axel he then looked angrily at the big four "and YOU know why". Each mother grabbed their child close to them, in fear. "Pitch, he was evil, he had to be defeated" Merida yelled. "But he was our father" Exa yelled back at the Scottish queen . "And we will avenge him". Then a huge hand grabbed the babies, just as they were about to leave with them, but then Hiccup mounted on his dragon and he took out his dragon blade. The young chief/ dragon rider cut off the hand, and toothless finished it's magic off with a plasma blast. Then he caught them all, and returned them to their respective mothers. Exa was just about to go for them Jack tried to stop her, but the girl's powers took control over him since he was a man. Then Elsa nearly hit her with her ice powers only enough to make Exa back off the kids. Then the girl just scoffed, and walked towards her brother. "We will be back, we promise, and we will proceed to Pitch's prophecy, we'll make sure your children pay, for what you've done to him" With that the two vanished.

After that the big four made a decision to keep their children safe. None of them are to know about them being the big four, or Pitch, or the battle, or each other until they are sure that Exa, and Axel will not try to take the children. Hiccup, and Astrid put a restrain on Skullette's flying rules, she is not allowed to ever leave the Island, or it's waters. Flake cannot leave the workshop, ever. Ella cannot go past the gates, and a huge wall was built all around corona. Angus isn't allowed out of the kingdom, nor out period during dark hours.

As time went by no one has ever found Exa, or Axle, and the children of the big four grew up. Never knowing that they are special.

 **what do you think about, too basic, please let me know in the review. I'm also currently making a sound track for this story. PM me if you want me too send you the link. SEE YA!**


End file.
